The Aw Factor
by Winddragon Eternal
Summary: There's something about Theodore's sudden increase in his popularity, and Alvin wants to conduct an experiment to prove it wrong. Takes place before the Squeakquel.


_While my first fanfic ended somewhat on a sombre note, I decided to make this a happier one. And this is based on the 2007 CGI movie somewhere before the Squeakquel. Consider this as experimental comparison. Anyway, I don't own both versions of AatC._

**The Aw Factor**

"Boys, it's mail time!"

While the Chipmunks' fan mail came pouring in daily like hot cakes, Dave made it a habit to collect as many letters as possible until every Friday night. Then he would sort them out and give it to the boys to read and answer as many as they could over the weekend.

This week, Simon got 30 letters addressed to him. Alvin got 45. And Theodore had received a whopping 80 letters along with a box of chocolates mailed specially to him from a mystery sender. The chipmunk's green eyes widened in surprise when he saw the huge stack of letters and the chocolates, all with his name scrawled in huge lettering.

"Wow! All of this for me?"

"That's right, Theodore. You've sure got a lot of fans. In fact, you're getting to be just as popular as Alvin!" beamed Dave.

"Now that's impossible, Dave. I'm Alvin Seville! Nobody can beat the popular-ness out of me!"

"Alvin, don't start it!"

********

Later that night, while the chipmunks were in bed, Alvin kept tossing and turning. He couldn't understand. What was it that Theodore had that he completely lacked? Unable to take the suspense any longer, he jumped over to Theodore's bed and shined the night light directly in his brother's face.

"Okay Theodore, game's up! Tell me what your secret is and I'll let you go!" demanded Alvin, giving his best 'bad cop' impression.

"Alvin! Go away! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Not unless you tell me how you're starting to get so popular!"

Simon moaned as he put on his glasses. "I think Alvin's got a case of the green-eyed monster."

"Monster! Where?" Theodore dived under the covers.

"No, Theodore," Simon chuckled. "It just means that Alvin's getting a little jealous of your sudden increase in popularity."

"I am not jealous!" denied Alvin as he stomped his hind leg. "Okay, maybe I am. But it's not fair that Theodore's grabbing all the attention! Even at our last gig, did you see where most of our fans went? They were all wanting to get Theo's autograph!

"I mean, look at me! I'm Alvin Seville! As in Alvin of 'Alvin and the Chipmunks!' And not that I want to blow my own trumpet, but..." Alvin dashed over to his bedside, grabbed his miniature trumpet and began to play Reveille (the military morning call) at the top of his lungs. Simon immediately snatched the trumpet from Alvin's paws.

"Shut up! Do you want Dave and the whole neighbourhood to hear you?!"

Alvin ignored him, and that's when an idea lit up like a bulb. "I know it! What Theodore has is something that I like to call 'the aw factor'".

Simon looked perplexed. "The what factor? I didn't even know Theodore was cool."

Alvin threw up his arms. "No, not that kind of awe! I meant aw, as in A-W! Like this!" He did another impersonation, this time with a baby voice.

"Aw, look at the widdle chubby chipmunk! He's so cute! I just want to pinch his widdle cheeks!" Alvin stood with his paws crossed. "Face it Theo, you've got so much cuteness dripping all over you that you can get away with anything!"

"Am not!" Theodore pouted, but even when he was unhappy, his baby fat would scrunch up and his mouth turned into an adorable frown, making him angry-cute.

"You see? That's cute! You get all the fans because they think you're adorable! And Dave lets you sleep with him when you have nightmares because you give him the puppy-dog eyes!"

Then a mischievous grin crossed Alvin's face as he looked at Theodore. "Unless...I bet you that you can't do something so horrible, that Dave will definitely have to ground you."

"But...but I don't want to be grounded! That's very, very bad!"

"Alvin, stop being a bad influence on Theodore and go back to sleep!" warned Simon.

"Aw come on Theo, be a sport! Tell you what – if Dave grounds you, I'll let you play my remote-controlled car and my video games."

"Uh...well..." Theodore stammered at first, but then Alvin decided to play his ace.

"And I'll even throw in my serving of toaster waffles for the weekend."

"Deal!" The two chipmunks shook paws.

Simon groaned as he went back to sleep. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my bed, pretending that I didn't hear a single thing you said," the bespectacled chipmunk muttered dryly.

********

Saturday morning came bright and early. And after running through the crazy schemes in his mind, Alvin had come up with the ultimate plot to get Dave to punish Theodore.

The plan was simple. Theodore would make a false alarm about the toaster burning. The minute Dave rushed into the kitchen; he would slip on the skateboard Alvin had left on the floor. Since Dave had told the chipmunks over and over to put their toys away, this was a guaranteed one-way ticket to being grounded for a week. And Alvin had insisted that Theodore should take all the blame.

Everything was in place. All that was missing now was Dave.

"Okay, Theo!" whispered Alvin from behind the toaster. "Get ready! And action!"

"Dave! Dave, help! The toaster's on fire!"

And like lightning, Dave sprinted into the kitchen. He skidded on the skateboard and went down, all flesh and bones landing with a loud thump on the kitchen floor.

"Ow, I feel like my grandpa!" Dave picked himself up and noticed the skateboard turned upside down. "Boys, I thought I told you to pick up your toys last night!"

Theodore was trembling all over like a leaf as he ran to approach Dave. "I'm sorry Dave. I must've forgotten to put away the skateboard."

"And where's the fire?"

"Uh...there isn't any fire, Dave. I'm terribly sorry." The little chipmunk was now staring at his feet, waiting for Dave to drop the sentence.

From behind the toaster, Alvin watched with baited breath. _Come on, Dave. Lay the final judgement already!_

Then Dave caught something from the far end of the kitchen – Alvin's reflection from the shiny toaster's surface.

"Alvin! What are you doing behind the toaster?"

"Aw nuts! I mean, nothing Dave! Nothing, honestly!"

"Alvin, do you have something to do with this?"

"Of course not! It was Theodore's fault!"

"Alvin!"

"I – I can explain-"

"ALVIN!!!"

********

"The three brothers were in their pyjamas getting ready for bed.

Don't make me come over and say it," said Simon.

"Say what?" snapped Alvin, who was clearly in a bad mood.

"I told you so. You're lucky that Dave didn't break any bones from that fall. It was right of him to ground you for the rest of the week."

"Enough Si, I get it! My bad, alright?"

Theodore absolutely hated to be caught in the crossfire of his brothers' arguments, so he fished out his last piece of chocolate that he'd saved under his bed and gave it to Alvin.

"Here, Alvin. I hope this'll cheer you up. And you can keep your video games and car."

It was obvious to Alvin that his baby brother looked awfully glum as he was about to surrender his prized possession, so he smiled and gave the chocolate back.

"Nah, you can keep it. And by the way, a deal's a deal."

The green clad chipmunk was radiating with happiness as he munched away at the chocolate, looking every bit like a kid at a candy store.

Even Simon couldn't resist but smile. "You know, you're right, Alvin. Theo's got that natural cuteness surrounding him."

"And when have I been proven wrong?" beamed Alvin.

"Maybe you should tone down that rock star attitude of yours a little bit, Alvin. And I'd bet if you'd put on a little weight, you'll be getting as much fans as Theodore has."

"Aw, shut up!"

_Keep your eyes peeled for the next one, because it's going to put a bigger focus on Simon. And it won't be a simple one shot, because the plot's going to be based on a movie. Ciao and keep the juices flowing!_


End file.
